A Day In The Life Of Jade And Beck
by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken
Summary: "You think the women's always in control?" "It's a well known fact, babe" "We'll see about that. . ." An inside look of how Jade and Beck spend their day.
1. Randomness Only They Could Posess

**A/N: Alright I was bored and just started writing and this is what happens when I have no idea what to write. . . I'm truly sorry if it sucks.**

**Btw… Their watching That 70's Show.**

"Wouldn't it be cool to have lived in the 70's?"

". . ."

"Don't give me that look."

"I'll look at you however I want."

"But think about it! I mean afros are awesome and who doesn't _love_ lava lamps!"

"Oh okay, so you have no problem if I cut your hair while you're asleep and you wake up with an afro?"

"!"

"And now you're on the other side of the room…"

"Don't' you dare go anywhere near my hair with scissors!"

"Oh stop clutching your head like an idiot and sit your ass back down on the couch."

"My hair is very valuable, Jadelyn."

"Not nearly as valuable as me."

". . ."

"Ow! Your violence is not appreciated!"

"Well that's what you get for saying your hair is more valuable than your girlfriend."

"I never said that!"

"Well your silence implied it."

"Fine. You are way more valuable to me than my hair."

"Good"

". . . Even if it is a blessing from god."

"Don't push it."

"Sorry, babe."

"Holy Lord."

"Why watch the show if all you're gonna do is complain?"

"Because nothing else is on and god she is such a moron!"

"Gasp! Don't you dare call Mila Kunis a moron!"

"I didn't call her a moron, you idiot. I called her _character_ a moron."

"What's wrong with Jackie?"

"She's a moron!"

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Ugh! God, she has a huge job opportunity in Chicago and she's staying in _Wisconsin_ for her boyfriend? Like what the hell!"

"So you're saying you'd leave me for Chicago? Thanks a lot Jade!"

"No you idiot, I'd drag you with me, okay not if you don't get that look of hurt off your sexy as hell face."

"But don't you see? She loves Hyde and she loves him enough not to leave him because she got jealous over his yoga partner."

"Say that again and the first chance I get to go to Chicago I'm taking the college guy that works at Starbucks."

"No, not Kevin!"

"Yes, Kevin."

"Fine, but I still don't see why you're upset that Jackie and Hyde are in loooovvvvveeeeee."

"Ugh, get off of me, and that's not the point you idiot."

"Then what _is_ the point, Love Doctor?"

"She gave him a damn ultimatum."

"So? She wanted to get married."

"_Exactly_. It's bad enough she wanted to get married, but then she _asked_ him to choose: marriage or bust."

". . . Yeah, I'm still lost"

"If she really wanted to marry him, she should force him, not ask him to choose."

"How do you force someone into marriage?"

"Easy. Fake an accidental pregnancy and you're at the altar the next day."

"And what happen when nine months later you have no baby in your uterus to push out?"

"Ignoring your choice of words… and just fake a miscarriage, c'mon Beck we're actors, it's not that hard."

"Once he realizes you're not pregnant wouldn't you just get a divorce?"

"So you refuse to sign the fucking papers, god you really are an idiot?"

"I'm the idiot? You have a whole life planned out based on lies!"

"But it would work."

"It doesn't matter!"

"Look the point is, that in the end, she gets what she wants."

"Is that really the point?"

"Well duh, but she really shouldn't have to work that hard, I mean everyone knows the woman is control."

"That's what you think?"

"Well no shit, like it's so obvious that women have complete and total control of everything."

"Really. . ."

"And you're on top of me now because…?"

"Because my dear, you are sadly, sadly mistaken."

"Oh really? And what am I sadly mistaken of?"

"You think the women's always in control?"

"It's a well known fact, babe"

"We'll see about that. . ."

"What are you doin- holy mother fuck"

"Yeah, you like that?"

"Holy h-h-hell"

"That's what I thought"

"Agh, why the hell would you stop?"

"To prove a point."

"Well, you've proved your point now, put your hand down my pants again."

"Ya know, I don't think I will."

"You are such a damn tease."

"Thanks honey."

"Wasn't a compliment."

"No it wasn't, but I think that orgasm you're about to have is a compliment enough."

"I'm not having an orgasm."

"You're right, you're not. . ."

"Beck. . ."

". . ."

"Now you are."

"Wip-pe that smirk off of your-r face."

"She says panting."

"And whose fault is that?"

"I didn't hear you hear complaining."

"I was focused on something other than bitching."

"Oh that's right you were too focused on my fingers sliding in and out of you. . ."

"Beckkkkk"

"And _now_ you're too focused on my teeth grazing over you clit. . ."

"HolyShitBeckDon'tStop"

"My tongue licking you _everywhere_. . ."

"_Fuck_"

"You want me to keep going?"

"Is that even a question?"

"Should I take that as a no?"

"Dude get back on me now."

"I don't think I will."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, cause ya know… _I'm _in control"

"Ha, sure ya are"

"You still doubting me?"

"Not _doubting _you, just reminding myself of the truth"

"Well we'll just have to fix that now won't we?"

"I guess so"

"And you pushed me off you becau- oh hello."

"Heyyyy."

"You're now on me."

"You're a genius, Harvard should just give you your scholarship now."

"I know right? It just doesn't make sense."

"Dear Lord you're dumb."

"But you just said tha- ooohhhh okay I'm very fond of this position."

"I knew you'd be."

"Eagar babe?"

"Now, it's my turn."

"Baby?"

"Why the hell is some chic's number on your arm?"

"Babe, please remember I am now shirtless and any pain your nails inflict will go straight to my bare flesh. . ."

"Beck you better start talking before I kick you in the dick so hard you'll never walk again."

"Alright well how mad would you be, on a scale from one to ten, if I said it was Tori's?"

"174,564,297,346,938,278.62"

"Oh wow, big number."

"Beck I swear. . ."

"Okay, okay fine, it's Cat's."

"Why would Cat right her number on your arm, _and _put a heart next to it?"

"So we can work on a school project?"

"You already have her saved in your contacts."

"You would know."

"Look, Beck, I will not be mad, just tell me if it's her number or not, and we can all move on."

"Well in that case, yeah it is Tori's."

". . ."

"Babe?"

"I'll. Fucking. Kill. Her."

"Sweetie, we've been over this. You can't kill _anyone_, it's against the law."

"Why would you let her write her number on your arm?"

"So we can text?"

"Why would you text her? You could text me!"

"But I'm always with you"

"Oh so, you don't wanna be around me?"

"No, just I don't need to text you becau-"

"Because your texting that slut"

"She's not a slut!"

"Ugh, why do you _always_ take her side?"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Name one time that I took her sid-"

"You kissed her!"

"Oh my god woman, you _gotta_ let that go!"

"I can't let it go when my bastard boyfriend cheats on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Really? What do you call kissing another girl and sticking your tongue down her throat?"

"I call it acting in a scene, and I didn't stick my tongue down anyone's throat."

"Sure, you didn't."

"Jade, c'mon."

"No Beck, you obviously don't care about me, since you throw yourself at every girl you see."

"Oh my god, you are the biggest drama queen _ever_. I don't throw myself at anyone that's not you."

"Oh yeah that shows, considering you were making out with that blond whore for a good three minutes last week."

"It was in the script that Sikowitz gave us!"

"You could have just refused to kiss her."

"He was grading it!"

"Oh so your grade is more important than me?"

"Jade you know I love you, stop being ridiculous."

"So now I'm ridiculous?"

"Yes, you are."

"How the hell am _I_ being ridiculous?"

"You're don't trust me."

"Why would I trust you? All you ever do is cheat on me!"

"I have never once cheated on you!"

"Yes, you have!"

"Now you're just making things up."

"No, I'm not! After we broke up you went out with that Alyssa Vaughn bitch!"

"Yeah, I did, _after_ you dumped me."

"See! You even admit it."

"It's not cheating on you if we're not dating."

"We _were _dating!"

"But you had dumped me!"

"Oh so just because I dump you it gives you the right to go on dates with other girls?"

"Um, YES!"

"That's bull, Beck, your mine."

"Not if you break up with me."

"Yes, even then."

"You are the most complex person I've ever met."

"Yeah, well that's the price you pay for dating the best actress in Hollywood."

"But, I'm not dating Tori."

"Ow! Dammit woman, that's gonna leave a _huge_ bruise!"

"Good."

"Insensitive, much?"

"No, you're just too sensitive."

"I am not!"

"Um, yeah I think you are."

"You're so mean to me."

"But you wouldn't have it any other way."

"Nope, well ya know, I might want a girlfriend that didn't physically abuse as much an- Kidding! God, if looks could kill. . ."

"Oh honey you would have been dead a longgggg time ago."

"And I would have died happily."

"Ugh, you're such a sap."

"But you love it."

"Oh yeah totally, it just brightens my day."

"See, Jade! I knew there was a sweet girl underneath all the black and makeup!"

"Beck if you don't shower and get that whore's number off your arm in the next three seconds, you'll be walking around without testicles tomorrow, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You wanna join me?"

"You look like a rapist when you move your eyebrows like that."

"You know you like it."

"Oh totally."

"You know it turns you on."

"I've never been so horny in all my life."

"I knew it would get ya all hot and bothered."

"That was sarcasm, dumbass."

"Sure it was."

"God I hate you."

"So guess what."

"I know I will regret this, but what?"

"You know how we were both fighting over who was more in charge. . ."

"You mean the conversation we had three minutes ago? Yes, Beck, I was there, I remember. . ."

"Okay well it turns out Hyde marries a stripper in Vegas and gets Jackie her heart broken."

"Well I don't have to worry about that."

"And why is that, my dear?"

"Because for one, you'll never find anyone better than me."

"Don't I know it."

"I don't have a heart for you to break."

"Debatable, continue."

"And the only person that would end up stripping in Vegas is Trina, and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't choose her over me."

"That's true, I'd rather put up with your bitchiness than her."

"What did you say?"

"Baby, I just complimented you, why are you looking at me that way?"

"You think I'm a bitch?"

"Oh boy, here we go. . ."

"I can't believe this!"

"Jade, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"I'll tell you who the real bitch is! I mean, who the hell kisses another girl's boyfriend!"

"Jade I am not having this conversation _again_."

"Of course you're not, because then you have to hide your feelings for her."

"My feelings towards her are nothing more like friendship."

"That's what they all say."

"You're impossible."

"Yeah well someone has to keep us together."

"Baby, you're the only one who has broken us up."

"Oh sure, throw that in my face."

"Just saying. . ."

"That's only because you know if you break up with me, I'll kick your ass so hard you won't know what hit you."

"_No_, it's because I'm not stupid to get rid of the best thing that ever happened to me."

"God, you're more of a teenage girl than I am."

"I take offense to that!"

"Good."

"You're horrible."

"What else is new?"

"Are you PMS-ing?"

"Discussing the fluid that monthly comes out of my uterus isn't exactly a conversation I strive to have with my boyfriend."

"I was just asking. . ."

"Which is kinda creeping me out, to be honest with you."

"Whatever, Jadelyn."

"What's with all the usage of my full name tonight?"

"I can't say my girlfriend's beautiful full name?"

"No you can't, Beckley."

"Jadelyn."

"Beckley."

"Jadelyn Natalie."

"Beckley James."

"Point taken."

"I always win."

"Hey! I win sometimes too!"

". . ."

"Okay, fine, you always win."

"See that wasn't hard to say."

"Yes it was the most difficult thing I ever had to say."

"Now that's not true! In Uptown Downtown didn't you have to call Tori beautiful? That must have been impossible to say with a straight face."

"Hilarious, Jade, my sides are bursting."

"They better be."

"Why are you so mean to Tori?"

". . ."

"And now there's a pillow in my face"

"Dammit! Every time I try to smother you it just doesn't work!"

"If you don't realize what's wrong with that sentence, I have failed as a boyfriend."

"Well. . ."

"Cute, Jade just a-fucking-dorable."

"You know I am."

"Totally."

"I'm bored now."

"So find some way to entertain yourself."

"I've got a few ideas. . ."

"Oh really? And what might they be?"

". . ."

"I like these ideas."

"What a surprise."

"Hey, I'm a teenage boy with hormones, give me a break."

"Hmmm, well that depends. . ."

"On what-t?"

"What we do next."

"Oh well, baby, get ready for orgasm number three."

**A/N: Okay that just dragged on foreverrrrrrrr! **

**Btw, that was my first time writing all dialogue, so **_**please**_** take that into consideration. **

**Also, Beck and Jade OOC at some points, I apologize. **

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **

**Love,**

**DanceChic23**


	2. She Left Me Here? Wtf? Love you too

**A/N: Alright well I decided to add another chapter to this because I'm bored and yeah. I got a major case of writer's block. So, enjoy. **

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

"Jade."

"Babe?"

"Jade?"

"Jadeeeeeeee."

"Jadey."

"Jade!"

"C'mon! I _know_ you hear me."

"Jade!"

"If I say what, will you stop poking me obnoxiously?"

"Yes."

"Good. What?"

"I'm bored."

"You bothered me for that?"

"Yea…"

"You're an idiot."

"That was hurtful, sweetie."

"Do I look like I care?"

"No."

"What a coincidence. I don't look like I care, and I don't care! Funny how that works."

"Your sarcasm wasn't appreciated."

"I never asked you to appreciate it."

"Well it still wasn't nice…"

"Too bad. You like seriously need to man up."

"Hey! I am plenty man thank you!"

"Whatever you say, honey."

"You are so mean to me."

"Tough love, babe."

"Awwww, Jade did you just admit that you love me?"

"No."

"I think you did!"

"I think I wanna punch you in the face."

"Nah, you'd never punch the one you love."

"You wanna bet on that?"

"Sure."

". . ."

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"I told you I'd punch you."

"You are so mean!"

"You know, I get that a lot more often than you would think."

"I believe it."

"I'm bored."

"That's nice."

"No, it's not."

"You have like extreme ADD, just sit still for two seconds."

"Oh! I have a _brilliant_ plan."

"And what is this brilliant plan you speak of?"

"Let's give Beck a haircut!"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Absolutely not! Do not come anywhere need my glorious head with those metal blades of misery!"

"Oh stop running around like a chic, and sit down."

"No, Jade. I mean it, stay away!"

"Please? It would make me very happy."

"Nothing makes you happy."

"Well yeah, because my bastard boyfriend won't let me cut his hair!"

"I'm a bastard because I like my hair attached to my head?"

"Yes."

"Alright well, you can cut my hair…"

"Yes!"

"…as long as we never have sex again."

". . ."

"Babe?"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Jade, answer me."

"Blink? Shake your head? Breathe? Baby, just give me some sign your alive."

*LOUD SMACK*

"Jade! I meant say something, not smack me in the face!"

"Don't _ever _joke about that again."

"Aw, is Jade horny today?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You sure about that? Because you like very nervous right now."

"Positive."

"Well you're not saying something like that and getting away with it."

"Oh really? And what are going to do abou- oh god Jade, where the hell did you get handcuffs?"

"I have my ways."

"I can't even tell you how much that sexy smirk on your face is turning me on."

"That's what all the guys say."

"Ignoring that…"

"It'd be better if you did."

"Why? Oh god Jade, could you _please_ stop whoring your way around California?"

"Wow, first you threaten to cut me off, and then call me a whore?"

"Well, it's your faul-"

"Oh _and _you're blaming me? You know what? I'm suddenly not in the mood."

"Not in the mood? You got me handcuffed to the bed, and you're giving me a hand job shirtless. How are you not in the mood?"

"Because you're pissing me off."

"You are such a goddamn tease, Jade."

"Why is that Beck?"

"Becau-"

"Because I got you all hot and bothered and hard and then just walk away?"

"Um, fuck yes?"

"Aw, well too bad."

"What? Jade, you get your sexy ass over here _now_."

"Fuck I like it when you order me around like that."

"Get over and I'll order you to do other things."

"Tempting, but no."

"You are going to kill me, you know tha- No! Don't put your shirt back on!"

"Sorry. I'm gonna go hang with Cat for a little while. See ya later."

"What? No, Jade you can't just leave me here handcuffed to the-"

*DOOR SLAMS SHUT*

"She left me here. Ugh, that bitch. That sexy, sexy bitch."

**A/N: Well? Did it suck? Tell me!**

**Leave me a review! I'm not sure if I should keep adding chapters so tell me what you think!**

**The more reviews I get, the chapters I'll post.**

**Love,**

**LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	3. The Wood

**A/N: Alright this idea came to me while I was watching the episode today. For everything that happened in that episode, there weren't a lot of beck/jade scenes. So I am going to change that. This is a missing scene that takes place after Beck, Jade, Tori, and Andre watch The Wood and before they talk to the show directors. Btw, they're in Beck's car.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

"I am going to fucking kill you."

"Babe, if you would just listen to m-"

"I don't have to listen to you. I know what I saw!"

"I was ordering a pizza!"

"Oh please, you have wanted the Barbie since the day she came here."

"Okay one, her name is Tori."

"See! You love her!"

"Ignoring that, and two I love you, and you know it."

"I know you're dating Tori behind my back."

"I'm not dating Tori!"

"I saw your conversation!"

"It was fake!"

"That's just what you want me to think!"

"Yeah, Jade I've been lying to you for three years."

"I knew it!"

"Yup, ya got me."

"You're just waiting for me to turn my back so you can resume fucking her."

"How'd you know?"

"You just can't wait to get her twat back into your mouth."

"Dammit Jade, you're too smart."

"You probably already knocked her up."

"Got it confirmed yesterday."

"You're just so ecstatic she's carrying your children."

"Oh yeah. It's the thrill of my life."

"Be sarcastic all you want, you know it's true!"

"Jadelyn West. I love you. You are my girlfriend. I do not love, nor is she having my children."

"Yeah, she probably doesn't even have a uterus."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm convinced she is a man."

"Why do you think of these things?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Why?"

"Well I mean c'mon! Have you _seen _her shoulders? They clearly belong to a man."

"No, usually when I talk to people I look at their faces, not their shoulders."

"Yeah, you look any closer than her shoulders and I'll kill you."

"I know baby, I know. The only breasts I'm allowed to look at are yours."

"Damn right."

"Your insane."

"Why is it so impossible for you to understand why I don't want you looking at other girl's tits?"

"No, I understand that Jade, I just thin-"

"I don't see you complaining about my tits when you're sucking them."

"How can you say that so nonchalantly?"

"And you ignore my statements."

"Because it goes without saying that I wouldn't want to look at anyone's breasts but yours."

"Breasts? What are you an eighty year old woman?"

"Well what do you want me to call them?"

"Tits. Rack. Ni-"

"Okay! That's enough."

"Well I'm just saying."

"Fine. I'm sorry I upset your mammary glands."

"…Do you listen to me when I talk?"

". . ."

"Beck!"

"Sorry, what?"

"Adorable."

"I try."

". . ."

". . ."

"I'm going to kill Vega."

"What's your reason this time?"

"Same as before."

"Jade! Oh my god, nothing happened, I promise."

"That's what they all say."

"Jade, please."

"I mean, that's what you said when you kissed the whore."

"Just once I would like you to not bring this up in everyday conversation."

"I feel it needed to be brought up."

"Of course you did, drama queen."

"Wow, I'm feeling the love."

"You should."

"Ugh, let's go."

"


	4. Sleepover At Sikowitz's

**A/N: Alright well for those who watched Sleepover at Sikowitz's you would have noticed Beck and Jade arrived together, which hello, practically screams 'STORY!' So, yeah this is them in Beck's car on the way to Sikowitz's enjoy. **

"So you ready for this?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't ready?"

"Well, Miss attitude it was just a question."

"And I gave you an answer."

"Do you ever turn your attitude off? Like just for two seconds?"

"…"

"Don't _glare_ at me like that, Jadelyn."

"Don't tell me what to_ do_, Beckett."

"…"

"You do realize you're not gonna in this whole staring thing right?"

"…Only cause I have to look at the road to drive."

"Nope. Even if you didn't, you'd still lose."

"I would not!"

"Yes, you would."

"No! I would totally win!"

"You sound _so_ mature right now, Beck. And you always lose. Everything."

"…"

"Looked as shocked as you want, you know it's true."

"Are you kidding me? I win just as much as you do!"

"No, you really don't."

"Yes, I really do."

"Alright babe, whatever you say."

"Jade!"

"What?"

"You are being so unfair right now!"

"Unfair? What are you five?"

"Jade, I can't believe this!"

"And I can't believe I'm still with you."

"What? Where the hell is this coming from?"

"Speaking of, why _am_ I still with you?"

"You're words wound my soul, Jade."

"God, I could do _so_ much better."

"What? Yeah, right. Name one guy you would dump me for."

"Andre.

"_What?_"

"Would you look at the road you moron? Before you get us both killed."

"You like _Andre?_"

"Have you seen him? I bet his cock is _huge_. Plus his abs are awesome."

"… I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of that."

"Well you've seen him at the beach. His abs are like made of steel."

"What about my abs?"

"Eh."

"Eh? That's it?"

"Would you calm down, I settled for you didn't I?"

"_Settled?_"

"Did I stutter?"

"Well fine if you're so unhappy that you have to _settle_, why don't we split and I can go with Tori."

"Fine. As long as I get Andre I'll be okay."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"What the fuck are you rambling about?"

"I even mention the name Tori in front of you, you go off on a jealous rampage, and now you're leaving me for Andre?"

"I didn't say I was leaving you. You came up with that on your own idiot."

"Jade, I _really _don't understand you. You would think after two and a half years I would begin to understand the way my girlfriend's mind works, but I still don't."

"Being with you, it's like dating a retarded kindergartener."

"Wow, babe. Thanks for your spontaneous love declaration."

"Anytime."

"I can't believe this conversation."

"Christ you are the most annoying boyfriend ever! Could you stop whining for two seconds?"

"_I'm_ the annoying one?"

"_Why_ am I still with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Get that dumb smirk off your face."

"See? You don't even deny your love for me."

"I love parts of you."

"Parts?"

"Mhmm. Your hair, your abs, your dick. You personally, not as much."

"I swear you are the one person that could make me cry."

"You cry and I'm dumping your sorry ass right here. I'm not gonna date a sap."

"I am not a sap."

"Alright."

"I'm not!"

"I know."

"Jade."

"What?"

"You will be the death of me, I swear."

"But you'd die happily right?"

"Right."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No, Jade."

"Was _that_ sarcasm?"

"Jade seriously."

"What?"

"You're over reactions are annoying as hell. Shut up."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Tori were over reacting."

"I really can't' believe you still hate her."

"I will hate her until the end of time."

"You know what, let's just drop it."

"Of course, why would want to talk about it? It would just be harder for you to hide your love for her."

"I am so done with this it's not even funny."

"Fine, if you're so done with me, why don't we break up?"

"I'm not done with you. I'm done fighting with you about Tori."

"Why don't you just admit you love her?"

"Because I don't love her."

"The more you lie, the harder I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You are not gonna kick my ass."

"Oh yes, I will. Don't think I won't."

"Please, Jade. As much as you deny it, you _know _I'm stronger than you."

"You are not."

"Yes I am."

"Beck stop smirking at me, or I swear to god I will cut all of your hair off."

"You wouldn't!"

"You and I both know I would."

"I thought you liked my hair!"

"I do. But if you piss me off it's getting shaved off. And if you have no hair, I swear I'm hooking up with Andre."

"Would you please stop threatening to hook up with my best friend?"

"I'm not threatening you. I'm telling you what I'm going to do when you dump me for the prostitute in progress."

"Jadelyn, I am not dumping you. I love you."

"Pshh, yeah okay. I totally feel the love right now."

"Jade this is getting so old. You know I love you, stop doubting it."

"Fine. Whatever. Just drive."

"Jade, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong, Beck."

"Jade-"

"Look Beck, thanks to the slut, I have to be nice for the next twenty four hours and since that is next to impossible, I need to calm down now and not go in there totally aggravated."

"Okay, fair enough."

"Yeah."

"Just so you know, you look fucking hot in that outfit."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . I know."

**A/N: Alright I know I haven't updated this is forever which is probably why this is crap, but I'm busy. Deal with it.**

**I'm going to try to write one for each episode but I'm lazy and pretty far behind so if I don't, I'll probably write it for random episodes. **

**So, yeah.**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	5. Tori Gets Stuck

"Hello?"

"I fucking hate the world."

"Hello to you too, Jade."

"Sikowitz is an asshole."

"Is that seriously why you called me?"

"And not just a regular asshole, a talentless, retarded, idiotic, Tori loving, asshole who wouldn't recognize talent if it was sucking his cock."

"To be fair, if Sikowtiz really did love Tori, he'd technically be a pedophile and-."

"_Beck_."

"Okay, okay. What happened?"

"Sikowitz gave _Tori _the lead. Tori!"

"You'll get the next one, babe."

"That's what you said when she got the lead in Uptown Downtown!"

"Well you can't always get the lead, sometimes Cat gets it, and sometimes someone else gets it. It's gonna happen, babe."

"But _I_ get the leads! That's who I am, that's what always happened. How it's supposed to happen! Ever since she came here she's taken all the leads away from me and I fucking hate her!"

"You hate her, or you hate that Sikowitz didn't give you the lead?"

"I hate- well it's so fucking stupid- he's just – she's a- ah! Both!"

"Well said. Look doll, I know it sucks, but that's what does happen in show biz. Hollywood Arts is just preparing you for that."

"Beck, I am pissed off. I can't listen to our Dr. Phil bullshit right now."

"Well than what do you want me to say?"

"That you love me and I'm better than Tori."

"Jade, stop. You know I love you, and you know in my eyes you're better than everyone."

"You didn't say better than Tori!"

"Tori was included in the 'everyone!' "

"Was she?"

"Um, _yes_?"

"Really? You don't sound too sure."

"Jade, c'mon."

"Whatever, Beck."

"Whatever."

"Ugh, I don't need this."

". . ."

"You still there?"

"Yes Jade."

"Good."

"So what part did you get?"

"An understudy part. _Tori's_ understudy!"

"I shouldn't have asked that."

"Beck, I fucking hate her. I really, really do."

"Yeah, I've realized that, baby."

"Like this is beyond the bitch move in improv, _I fucking hate her_."

"Yeah, you hate a lot of people Jade."

"Well a lot of people are stupid."

"Well, at least you have reasons."

"Right. But like seriously? Who the fuck does she think she is? Coming in here and taking all the leads? Fuck her."

"Look Jade, you love performing right?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"You love what you do, and you're_ good_ at what you do."

"Very true."

"Look you know you'll get huge opportunities when you graduate, what's a little role in a high school play going to do?"

"That's not the point, Beck."

"It doesn't matter. Tori has some potential, but she's nowhere near as talented as you are. Sikowitz knows that and he gives her the leads because he knows you'll get plenty of leads in the future."

"As true as that is, it still sucks. Like c'mon we busted our asses to get here and she gets in by chance? What the fuck, she doesn't know anything about hard work." 

"I know she got lucky, but she's got dreams just like we do."

"Yeah dreams that formed a couple months ago, I've wanted to do this since I was little. This is my life, and I'm having some amateur that it away from me."

"That's how life is, but in the end, you'll be more successful. You know you're going to make it big. Don't let this get you down."

"Beck, stop it. I can't be mad when you say crap like that."

"Eh, a little happiness might do you good."

"Douchebag."

"I apologize for wanting my girlfriend to have happiness."

"Yeah, thank you."

"You're so weird."

"Wow, those are such kind words to say to your girlfriend."

"Just telling the truth babe."

"You're an ass."

"Love you too."

"…I'm hanging up now."

**A/N: Alright well Beck wasn't in this episode but there needed to be some bade so I added this in lol**

**I miss Beck! When will he be in an episode?**

**Ugh anyway please review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	6. Patience Never Was Jade's Strong Suit

"I can't believe this."

"The line is moving, Jade. Calm down."

"_No_, it's not."

"_Yes_, it is."

"Just shut the fuck up."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here, don't get all bitchy."

". . ."

"Ow, dammit Jade, can you please resist the urge to punch me in public?"

"And why should I Beckett?"

"Because I can't hit you back here."

"Please you would never hit me back. You don't the balls to."

"Don't push me Jadelyn."

"Okay Beckett you pretend to be all dominant and I'm just going to stand here and laugh at your weak attempts at being a man."

"I am plenty man, thank you."

"You keep telling yourself that, honey."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"And you didn't exactly hear me screaming out in passion either."

"I didn't need to hear you scream, you're moaning was reassurance enough."

"Oh shut up you were cursing like crazy."

"Doesn't' matter, you were moaning so loud I thought my parents were gonna come out and see if something was dying."

"Beck you are such an asshole."

"I love how you're not denying any of this. But your moaning wasn't nearly as bad as your begging."

"Begging? When the fuck have I ever begged for anything?"

"Last night. 'Harder! faster!' that sounds like begging to me."

"You're a douchebag."

"Ow, okay you're kinda bruising my internal organs but that's okay because you don't seem to care and- wow you're seriously not stopping. Alright babe I'm gonna start bleeding internally. Jade, stop."

"Beck, let go of my wrists."

"Stop assaulting me."

"You deserve to be assaulted."

"It hurts me when I think about how much you lack compassion."

"Hey, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you asked me out."

"People can change, Jade."

"Yeah, bad people who need changing."

"Good people can change too."

"Are you saying you want me to change Beck?"

"No, that's not what I meant I-"

"Because I'd bet you'd like that, if I did change."

"Jade I only said that because-"

"You want me to be more like Tori, don't you?"

"No, Jade that's not what I want at all."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I love you the way you are."

"Oh, well do you love Tori the way she is."

"Yes, I do-"

"Aha! I knew you loved her!"

"Let me finish dammit. I love her like a sister, just like I love Cat."

"Great, now I gotta hate Cat too."

"No, you're not hating any more people than you already do."

"I don't know why you think you can tell me what to do."

"Because I am your boyfriend."

"So what? I've never listened to you and I never will."

"Yes, that's because you rebel against anything nice."

"Oh just shut up, I'm so sick of hearing your voice."

"Ditto, babe. Ditto."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . Okay seriously? When is this fucking line gonna move? I want coffee dammit!"

"Jade, screaming like a lunatic in the middle of a Starbucks won't get you coffee any sooner."

"Shut up your useless to me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Fine then I guess I just won't pay for your coffee."

"Fine, go pay for Tori's, I dare you."

"Jade I'm not gonna anywhere."

"Of course you're not, you're so whipped it amuses me."

"I am not whipped."

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine!"

"See?"

"Get that smirk off your face."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Jade, I swear to god you're going to kill me."

"Eh, there'll be one less annoying person on this earth."

"It's so great to know my girlfriend wouldn't care if I died."

"Good, I'm glad I could make you happy."

"You're insane."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, I do. Remind me why again?"

". . ."

"Oh, yeah that's why."

"I got lipstick on you again."

"Shit."

"It's gone, stop rubbing your face like an idiot."

"Wow, thanks babe."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do."

"More than Tori?"

"Yes, I love you more than Tori."

"Good. I hope you know I will be rubbing that in her face later."

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't"

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter.**

**You guys are amazing, thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	7. Even Jade Needs Reassurance

"I can't believe that skank got another lead."

"Babe, it's not that big a deal."

"It's a huge deal!"

"No, it's not."

"_Yes_, it is. She doesn't deserve it."

"Baby, everyone auditioned, everyone had a chance-"

"Don't you _dare _take her side!"

"I'm not taking her side; I'm just saying that-"

"That you love her."

"I do not love her, Jade."

"That's just what you want me to think. You secretly love her."

"No, I don't."

"Don't deny it."

"I have to deny it, because you're wrong."

"Beck Oliver you take that back right now! I am _never_ wrong!"

"Well you are right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

"And what am I _wrong_ about?"

"I don't love Tori."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Oh yeah, your nonexistent love for her really showed in that kiss."

"For the millionth time, it was a stage kiss."

"Yeah okay, babe. It was improv, ya could've said no."

"But it wouldn't have fit the scene."

"What scene? She was all over you and it's not like she can act, so there was no plot line."

"Yeah, it had the whole alien thing with-"

"Oh shut the fuck up, there was no scene. You just wanted to hurt me."

"I never want to hurt you, Jade."

"Well congratulations, you did."

"I know I did, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Are you seriously still mad about that? It's been weeks Jade, c'mon."

"What, Beck? You want me to just forget about it? Forget how hurt I was?"

"I thought you forgave me and moved on."

"How am I supposed to move on from something like that? I trusted you, Beck."

"I know, baby. I know. And I _am_ sorry."

"No! Don't just hug me and expect everything to be okay."

"Jade, c'mon you know I didn't mean anything by it."

"Didn't you? You never see me flirting with other guys, but you feel the need to make out with the new girl!"

"Babe, you know I love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"But it does change things, Beck."

"What has it changed, Jade?"

"I don't trust you anymore."

"God, Jade I thought we were past all this bullshit."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to trust you when you do so many things that prove I can't?"

"But you can, you know you can."

"I have never known that Beck."

"Jade, this is pointless."

"See? Even when I try to tell you how much you hurt me, you don't give a shit."

"I do care, this is just stupid, because I love you more than anything and you know that."

"Yeah, well it doesn't show."

"Then I don't know what to do."

"Do you even want to be with me anymore?"

"Of course I do."

"I don't want us to be over, Beck."

"And we're not. Jade c'mon, this isn't necessary."

"Beck you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what babe?"

"You hurt me more than you'll ever know."

"And I'm so sorry for that, doll. I love you and I don't wanna hurt you."

". . . You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

"Say you love me again."

"I love you."

"Good, now get over here."

**A/N: Okay don't know why this was so angsty… sorry guys, no humor today :( **

**I'm running out of story ideas, so review with what you wanna see!**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	8. Before The Tragic Prome That Lacked Bade

"I can't believe you're going to Canada for a whole week!"

"Jade, relax. I'll be back before you know it."

"You're gonna leave me alone with those losers for a week?"

"They're not losers, they're _our_ friends."

"Psh, okay."

"Just hang with Cat."

"Yeah, and have Tori tag along? No thanks."

"I think you'll survive it Jade."

"But you're gonna miss my performance!"

"I know, babe. And I'm sorry."

"But Beck, you promised you'd go."

"Stop pouting, Jadey. There's nothing I can do, my dad wants me to go."

"Calling me something I _detes_t won't help my current situation."

"Sorry. Now will you stop lying on the couch and help me pack?"

"Why help you when I don't want you to go?"

"Awww are you gonna miss me? That's so cute."

"I am not cute and I will not miss you."

"Yes, you will."

"No, actually I think I might enjoy the break from your obnoxious voice."

"The obnoxious voice you will miss dearly."

"You wish."

"I don't need to make stupid wishes, because I know my darling girlfriend will miss me terribly while I'm away."

"How many adjectives were you planning on putting in that sentence? Just an estimate."

"Don't change the subject. You're gonna miss me."

"I am not."

"You're soooo gonna miss me!"

"Ugh! Beck get off of me!"

"Why might as well enjoy out time if you're gonna miss me so much."

"I hate you."

"Sure, Jade. Sure you do."

"I really, really do."

"Okay, whatever you say…"

"Oh just shut up and pack."

"You know you could help."

"When have I ever helped anyone do anything?"

"So true."

"Oh so you're saying I'm not helpful enough?"

"That's not what I said."

"Well, fine. Go be with someone helpful. Hmmmmm, like Tori!"

"For the _umpteenth time,_ I don't want to be with Tori."

"Well she's helpful, why wouldn't you want her?"

"Because i love you."

"Well I mean Tori could help you pack, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself, I mean considering how much energy you're putting into packing."

"Oh dear _God."_

"I'm just trying to think logically Beck."

"Jade, shut up. You're being ridiculous as always."

". . ."

"Ow! Jade, was it really necessary to throw the remote at me?"

"Oh, get over it."

"Sure, I'll try to get over the dent in my head."

"You should have moved out of the way."

"You shouldn't have such good aim."

"Yeah, I know right? Isn't it kick ass?"

"How is it so good?"

"I throw darts at a picture of Tori's face that's glued to my dart board."

". . . Do you really?"

"Hmmmmm I guess you'll never know…."

"You know what, I'm just gonna forget you said that."

"You do that, Beckett."

"I will, Jadelyn."

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me Beckett."

"Fine, truce."

"Kay, Jadey."

"Don't call me that either!"

"Aw, but I thought you would like it, since ya know, you're gonna miss me so much when I'm in Canada."

"You're hopeless."

"Well you're extra pleasant today."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, baby."

**A/N: okay next chapter.**

**Thank you for your reviews and your suggestions, keep them coming!**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


	9. The Playful Banter of Lovers

"_God_, Beck."

"You like that don't you, you slut?"

"Faster Beck."

"You like it when I slide my finger in you like this?"

"_Yes_"

"You like it when I make your pussy throb?"

"Holy _shit_, Beck."

"God, babe you're so tight."

"_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_."

"Yeah, you like when I add a second finger in you? You like when I finger you, Jade?"

"Beck, I swear to god…"

"Mmmmmm, baby you taste so good."

"Beck I can't, I'm- I'm gonna-"

"You like it when I suck on your clit?"

"Beck please- _holy shit_!"

"Mmmmmm, yeah, you like it when I pump my tongue in and out of you."

"Beck_, please_ I need you."

"Please what, baby?"

"Fuck me Beck."

"You'd like that wouldn't you, Jade? You'd like it if I fucked you?"

"Beck_, please_."

"You'd like it if I fucked you hard and fast, filling you completely."

"Beck, get in me _now_."

"Dammit Jade, you're so fucking tight."

"Ahhhh, shit Beck."

"Shit you feel so good, baby."

"Faster, Beck. _Harder_."

"_God_, you're so tight on my cock."

"Beck holy shit, I can't take it. I'm-"

"Me too!"

"Beck holy mother fuck, Beck!"

"Fuck Jade!"

"_Beck!_"

"Oh my god… that was good. No, not good. Like fucking amazing."

"No shit."

"Fuck, you look hot panting like that."

"So I don't always look hot? Thanks a lot Beck."

"Jade, shut up."

"Why don't you make me?"

". . ."

". . ."

"I love knowing I can make you moan like that."

"Shut up! If I attacked your neck, you'd be moaning too."

"Please Jade, you moan every time I touch you."

"I do not!" 

"Yes, you do. And you're definitely the loudest screamer ever. I'm shocked my neighbors aren't barging in thinking I'm killing someone."

"Fuck you, asshole."

"I'm sure you'd love too."

"Cute."

"I try."

"Shit, I'm tired."

"You should be. I fucked the shit out of you."

"And people say I'm a whore? Beck you're the biggest pervert ever."

"Because I like fucking my girlfriend?"

"Stop talking. Just stop."

"Please, you like it."

"Beck, get a life. Just seriously- get a life."

"You love me."

"Whatever you say Beck, whatever you say…"

**A/N: not too proud of this….**

**Review!**

**-LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken**


End file.
